When Forever is the Problem
by WishYouCouldBeALoserLikeMe
Summary: Sequel to 'When Forever is Forgotten'   Beck is left to care for him and Jade's daughters alone, But is he truly alone?
1. Chapter 1

"Juliet Oliver! We do not play with our food." Tori told the young girl who was about to fling mashed potato's at her sister.

"I sworry Auntie Twori." the two year old said, plopping the mashed potatos back on her plate.

"Apoligize to your sister."

"Bwut I didn't eben hit her!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Juliet. Apoligize." Tori said in a stern voice.

"I sworry Sissy." Juliet muttered.

Ophelia smiled and nodded that she was okay. There was a knock on the door, and Tori went to open it revealing the twins father, Beck Oliver.

"Daddy!" Juliet yelled, running towards his legs and grabbing them in a death grip.

"Hi sweetheart." Beck said, pulling her off his legs and spinning her in a circle.

"They let you off early." Tori observed, refering to Beck's job at the local music store.

"Yeah, They closed early. Some movie was holding adutions there and We all needed to be cleared out." He told her, plopping Juliet back in her seat and picking up Ophelia in his arms. "Hi Baby Girl." He tapped her on the nose, causing her to giggle. Beck looked back at Tori and raised an eyebrow, "She say anything today?"

"Silent as always. Shouldn't she have spoken her first word by now Beck? Arn't you a bit worried? Maybe the car crash had some sort of-"

"Ophelia is fine. She'll speak when she's ready." Beck didn't like talking about the car crash. It just reminded him of all the horrible memories that went along with it.

The wound would never heal, His fiancee, The twins mother, her life was robbed in that car crash. That single moment put her in a coma for almost a year and half. Only two months ago had it been offically over,When Jade was offically declared dead.

The girls would never know their mother, Would never know how much she loved them. All they had was him, Beck. A single father.

Of course, Cat and Tori helped all they could, They watched Ophelia and Juliet while Beck was at work so he wouldn't have to pay for daycare.

Sometimes Beck felt truly alone, But he was never alone.

I know, I know what your thinking, 'Beck was never alone because Jade was always with him in spirt.'

Except, She was. Everynight when Beck closed his eyes, Jade was there. Instructing him, loving him, giving him all the time and experiances they missed out on. She would tell him stories to tell their daughters, or special messages. And the next night when Beck put the girls to sleep he would relay the messages and stories, Telling the girls their mother was never far from their hearts.

He heard the door open and a giggly red head appeared in the small kitchen along with her curly haired boyfriend.

"Aunt Cat and Uncle Robbie are here!" Cat cried.

"Uncwa Wobbie!" Juliet cried, flinging mashed potatos at him.

"Juliet!" Tori scolded, as Robbie doged the goop.

"Hey there J!" Robbie said, scooping her up in a hug.

"How's Ophelia? Has she said anything yet?" Cat asked, going to stand next to Beck and Tori.

"NO! She hasn't said anything yet! She's fine!" Beck cried.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Juliet asked, from Robbie's arms.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Beck said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Do you need some air Beck? Robbie and I can take the girls." Cat said reasurringly.

"Yeah...Just Yeah."

"Alright, Come on. Me Tori and Robbie will take you to the park!" Cat told the girls, clapping her hands.

"Yay!" Juliet cried, running out of the house to Robbie's car.

Ophelia stood up and followed her sister out, but not before stopping to give her father a hug.

* * *

><p>Once everyone had cleared out of the tiny house Beck lived in he dropped to his knees and looked up at the sky.<p>

"Please Jade...I can't do this."

"Beck, Don't give up on her." Jade responded, sitting down beside him.

"It's been two years. She should've said something by now." He told her.

"Trust. Tell the girls i love them." She was fading away now.

"Jade!" He cried, reaching for her, but she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh where, oh where can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me. _

_She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good, So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car, we hadn't driven very far. _

_There in the road, straight ahead, a car was stalled, the engine was dead._

_ I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right. _

_I'll never forget, the sound that night- the screamin tires, the bustin glass, the painful scream that I- heard last._

_Oh where, oh where can my baby be? _

_The Lord took her away from me. _

_She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good, So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

_When I woke up, the rain was pourin down._

_There were people standin all around._

_Somethin warm flowin through my eyes, but somehow I found my baby that night. _

_I lifted her head, she looked at me and said, "Hold me darlin just a little while." _

_I held her close, I kissed her-our last kiss. _

_I'd found the love that I knew I had missed. _

_Well now she's gone, even though I hold her tight._

_ I lost my love, my life- that night._

_Oh where, oh where can my baby be?_

_ The Lord took her away from me. _

_She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good, So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

"Was that for mommy?" Juliet asked him.

Beck nodded, trying to keep the tears from streaming down his face for his the sake of his two daughters.

"Is mommy here with us now?" She continued.

Beck's eyes swept through the room, He stopped in the cornor, Watching the love of his life stare longingly at her daughter.

"She's here." He told her. Ophelia's head shot up, her eyes scanning for any trace of the woman she loved but never knew.

Juliet smiled sorrowfully, "I want to sing Mommy a song too. Everyone else got to sing it to their mommies today at school. I didn't get to sing because mommy wasn't there." She stuck out her bottom lip, the tears in her eyes spilling over.

Beck's eyes flashed over to Jade who was now crying silently. He knew that Jade had it worst of all, Neiter girls could see her, and she couldn't communitcate with them, It was like a one way mirror.

"Yes baby, Yes. I want to hear your song." She sobbed.

I looked at the little girl infront of me and nodded, "Your mommy would love to hear your song."

A smile crept on her face as she dried her tears and spoke to the woman she couldn't see, "Mommy, I love you. Even though I never knew you, I know you were amazing because of all the stories Daddy tells us. And you were the prettiest woman I've ever seen. Daddy has pictures everywhere." Her eyes darted over to Ophelia who was still gazing in the cornor where Jade was sobbing. It was almost as If she could see her, but Beck knew that had to be impossible. He turned his attention back to Juliet who was just finishing her speech, "Fee and I miss you. We miss you loads. Daddy misses you the most though. He still wears his wedding ring, He never takes it off. I hope you like your song Mommy." She closed her eyes and took a breath, starting to sing in her adorable two year old voice.

_She's the shadow out in the hot sun _

_She's the one who cheers for you to have fun _

_She's the one who wipe your tears _

_She doesn't want you to cry_

_She's the one who helps you for the first step _

_She's the one who bares all the mishap _

_She's the one who bares all tears _

_She'll never say you goodbye_

_ And thats my Mama see thats Right _

_ And thats your Mama on your side _

_she's better then than your best friend and thats true _

_She'll never leave you_

_ And thats my Mama see thats Right _

_ And thats your Mama on your side _

_she's better then than your best friend and thats true _

_She'll never say to you goodbye_

_My heaven Lies beneath her feet _

_She's the kinna one who's never discrete _

_ from the problems she'll never retreat _

_one to rely_

_Yes we all do hurt her many times _

_Yes we make her cry too sometimes _

_even then She's our sunshine _

_Lighting our life so high_

_And thats my Mama see thats Right _

_ And thats your Mama on your side _

_she's better than your best friend and thats true _

_She'll never leave you_

_And thats my Mama see thats Right _

_And thats your Mama on your side _

_she's better then than your best friend and thats true _

_She'll never say to you goodbye _


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, Okay for all you people who are reviewing just to say you dislike my story. If you don't like it so much then don't read it cause I honestly dont care. I would like to give a special shout out to kaattee. Thank you for your very kind review. Your the type of person I'm writing this story for. So special thanks to you. I was trying to keep it orgininal, because it was just way to predictable for her to live, not to mention that I wouldn't have a topic for my sequal**

* * *

><p>"Hey Beck, I read about this adution there having in at the mall. You should go and adution." Cat said, while the twins were napping.<p>

"I don't know, I don't feel comfortable with adutitioning for anything while the twins are still so little." He told her.

Beck had many oppurtunities to try out for many projects, but he always gave the same excuse. He didn't want to leave the twins.

Cat frowned, "Oh come on, We can go together. It'll be fun."

He shrugged, "I'll think about it." He leaned his head to the left, He thought that he could hear something upstairs. "I'll be back in a minute." He walked up the stairs and stood outside of his daughters door and listened. He could hear two voices, He didn't recognize one of them so he stood still and continued to listen.

"Mommy, Why can I see you but Juliet can't?" the voice asked.

Beck's mouth dropped open, It was Ophelia who was talking. And by the sound of it, She was talking to Jade.

"I don't know baby. Your daddy can see me, and you can so I don't know why your sister wouldn't be able too." Jade responded.

Beck shook his head, He was confused, but also relieved. He was relieved to know there wasn't something seriously wrong with Ophelia. But he was confused, because He didn't understand why Ophelia could see Jade too. He shook his head and decided to talk to Ophelia about it in the morning since he knew she could talk now.

* * *

><p>"Hey Phee?" Beck asked, sitting down next to his daughter. She looked up at him, acnologing the fact that she had heard him. "So I heard you talking last night."<p>

Ophelia shook her head back in forth, as if trying to say she hadn't spoken at all. Juliet looked up from her pancakes and frowned. "Phee hasn't said anything Daddy."

They heard a honk from outside and Beck nodded, "Okay, Well Tori is here to take you guys to school. Give Daddy a kiss." He held out his arms and both girls hugged him tightly, kissing him on either cheek.

Once they had both left, Beck pulled out his phone and pressed 5.

"Hello? This is Cat's phone." Said an airy from the other line.

"You said there was a adudition today at the mall?"

"Yeah, Are you game?" She asked.

"Meet you there at 12."


	4. Chapter 4

"DADDY!" Juliet screeched, tears streaming down her face. "DADDY!"

"What is it? What is it?" Beck cried, running outside.

"Ophelia fell from the tree!" Juliet said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him over to her twin.

"She what?" Beck gasped, dropping to his knees.

"She was sitting on the branch, and It looked like she was talking to someone else. But no one else was up there." Juliet babbled.

Beck propped Ophelia's head up and combed the dirty out of her hair, "Phee? Are you okay?" He turned back to Juliet, "Did you hear what she was saying?"

Ophelia looked up at him with glassy eyes, and shook her head no, tears streaming out of her eyes.

Juliet frowned, "She screamed out Mommy before she fell."

"Jade." He breathed and then closed his eyes, "Jade, What have you done?" He sighed and opened his eyes and picked up his daughter and brought her inside, laying her on the couch and examing the damage.

She had cut up her legs pretty good, they were bleeding all over the couch. Her arm was twisted at odd angle and she had a large cut on her forehead. Beck frowned and turned to his daughter standing beside him.

"Juliet, I want you to call your 911, and then call your aunts."

Juliet nodded and raced off into the kitchen, Beck could hear her talking on the phone, her cute little girl voice contorted with worry. Beck ran another hand through Ophelia's hand, and saw another hand whipping at the cuts on her legs.

"Jade, What did you do?" He hissed.

"Nothing! I was sitting on the tree talking to her, and Then I just dissapeared and she fell. Is J calling 911?" Her tone was colored with worry, the cloth she was holding was covered in blood.

"Daddy? Who are you talking too?" Juliet asked, walking back into the room.

Jade dissapeared the second Juliet was in view and Beck forced a smile on his face, "I'm trying to keep Phee awake. Are your aunts coming?"

"Their on their way. And the 911 lady said they would be there as soon as possible." She frowned and looked at her sister who's eyes were drifting shut. "PHEE! STAY AWAKE!" She yelled.

"Juliet! Quiet!" Beck chastened.

"Is Phee going to die like Mommy did?" She asked.

"No, J, Don't say stuff like that!" Beck cried. "Phee, Stay awake baby. Stay awake for daddy."

Ophelia nodded weakly and sighed and then made a face.

The door then burst open revealing two emergancy people. They looked at Beck and then Back at Ophelia.

"Could you have no driven her?" One asked, raising a eyebrow, "Gas prices are rather high you know."

Juliet's little face was now controted with rage, "That's my sister!" She yelled, stomping on the man's toe.

Beck cracked a smile, "You are your mother's child."


	5. Chapter 5

"Is she alright?" Cat demanded, running into the hospital.

"Where's my niece, Is she alive?" Tori said, footsteps behind Cat.

Beck stood up and held up his hands, "It's alright. The doctors are looking at her now."

"Well that doesn't answer my question! Is _she _alright?" The firey red head repeated.

"We'll find out soon exactly how bad she is. Juliet is in the bathroom." He said, gesturing to the seat beside him. "Sit down."

The two girls sat down, crossing their legs and tapping their fingers until the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Beck Oliver?" He called.

Beck stood, followed by Tori and Cat. Juliet appeared by Beck's side, her face pale as a ghost. They followed him into the hallway, where He turned to talk to the young girls father.

"Your Juliet's Father, Correct?"

He nodded.

He pointed to Tori, "Are you her mother?"

"No, Aunt." Tori told him.

"Her mother is dead." Beck said, his voice emotionless.

"Well...Ophelia is going to live. She has a few broken bones, a few stitches. Nothing to bad, but I would like to keep her here overnight if that's alright with you."

Beck nodded again.

"Would you like to go speak to her?"

The family nodded.

"She's in room 875."

* * *

><p>Ophelia turned on her side, spotting her mother in the chair next to her bed.<p>

"Hi Honey."

"Hi Mommy." Ophelia said, her voice weak.

"I'm so sorry baby. This is all my fault. I shouldn't of been talking to you from that tree."

"No.. It was the branch. Daddy told me I shouldn't be sitting on it, and I didn't listen." She frowned, "How come I can see you but Juliet can't?"

"I don't know baby." She ran a hand through her daugthers hair, "Your daddy can see me, You can, I don't know why your sister can't."

"J deserves to see you too, You know."

Jade smiled grimly, "I know sweetie, I know."

* * *

><p>Juliet pushed open the door and Jade vanished with a pop. "Who were you talking too?"<p>

"No one." She mumbled as the rest of the them walked in.

"Phee, How are you feeling?" Cat asked, walking closer to her.

"Bad."

"The doctor wants to keep you over night. I'll stay the whole time, Juliet can spend the night with Tori." Beck told his daughter, kneeling down beside her.

"Am I going to die like Mommy?" The little girl whispered.

Beck frowned and stroked her dark hair, "Of course not."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back bitches! After my dissapearence I am BACK!**

* * *

><p>Beck buckled his two year old daughter Ophelia into her carseat, being extra careful of her cast, bruises and stitches. Juliet was already at home with Cat and Robbie, making a special suprise for when Phee was finally home.<p>

"Daddy?" The little girl asked, her voice hoarse and weak.

"Yes baby?" Beck responded, looking at her in the mirror.

"I...I was talking to Mommy when I fell." The little girl said, her voice filled with sadness. "A-And she was there in the hospital with me too. She said you could see her, Can you see Mommy too?"

Beck blinked and Jade materialized in the front seat, causing a smile to cross his face. "Nothing on this earth could keep me from your mother."

Ophelia spotted her mother and she smiled her adorable smile, "Mommy!"

"Hi, My beautiful little girl. How are you feeling?" She leaned back, brushing her black hair out of her face, avoiding her stiches.

"I'm tired. And I miss Juliet."

"I miss her too baby. I miss all of you so much."

"Why did you leave us Mommy?" Ophelia asked, her voice quieter than before, worrying. "Was it because you didn't want us?"

Jade's face fell and Beck's hands tightened on the steering wheel. He looked at Jade with wide eyes before the phantom responded, "You and Juliet are two of the best things that ever happened to me. There was no part of me that didn't love you."

But Ophelia was smarter than her mother thought, "You didn't answer my question."

"You and Juliet were the best presents we ever got." Beck said, looking straight ahead.

"But Mommy has never met Juliet Daddy." She paused, "How come J can't see Mommy but we can? Is there something wrong with Juliet?"

Beck frowned, "Of course not." _More like theres something wrong with us._

* * *

><p>Juliet stood on a stepping stool, hard at work on the chocolate chip cookies her and her aunt Cat were making. Robbie was sitting on the counter, watching the two work and every once and a while stealing the cookie dough.<p>

"I hope Phee and Daddy get home soon. I know Phee's favorite part of the cookies is the dough." The little girl said, her voice masked with cheer.

Cat smiled, "When I was your age, I always liked putting rainbow colors in it. Like a rainbow. And I would shape them in little bows. But I had to stop doing that when my brother put on in his hair and family of mice made a nest in his head."

Juliet raised an eyebrow but decided to go with what her aunt said. She had learned to do that awhile ago, She may be only two but she was around her aunt enough to know that she always had an interesting story to tell.

Robbie checked his watch, "Your sister should be home soon J, Your Daddy texted me twenty minutes ago saying they were leaving the hospital."

Almost if on cue, Juliet heard the door open, and unfamilar voice called her name.

"Daddy?" Juliet asked, confused. "Did you hwear tat?"

"Hear what?" Robbie asked, walking around to the front door. It showed no signed of being open, but he could see through the glass the car familar car of Beck's driving into the drive way. "But your daddy is home!"

Juliet stood at the doorway, watching silently as her father helped her sister out of the car and into her childs size wheelchair and wheeling her up the short driveway. She blinked and for a second, she could've sworn she saw a woman leaning down next to her sister, kissing her lightly on her bruised cheek. She looked almost exactly like her mother did in all the pictures, but when she looked back the image was gone. Juliet moved out of the way as her Daddy wheeled her sister in.

"I'm making cookies Phee!" Juliet cried, trying to bring a smile to her sisters face. "I haven't baked them yet because I know you like the dough the most!" She wheeled her sister into the small kitchen where the two started eating the raw dough. Beck stood at the door with his two friends, clearly tired and clearly frazzled.

"You worry too much about them." Jade's voice whispered in his ear.

"I'm really glad Phee is okay." Robbie said, smiling at his friend. "But since I don't think your supposed to consume large amounts of raw cookie dough, I'm going to help the girls with the cookies." He looked at Cat, "You coming?"

"In a second." She looked at Beck, remembering his adution from the other day. "You know, That hospital bill is going to be a nightmare."

He groaned, "Dont remind me, I'm going to have to pick up another shift at the store."

Cat smiled, "Remember that adution we went to a few weeks ago?"

"Don't remind me. I did terrible."

"You must not have been so bad, because they called and they want you for the lead." She smiled widely at her friend. happy for the one happy thing to happen to him in a long while.


	7. Chapter 7

Beck stood at the front door of his car, Cat and Robbie in front of him, slight smiles on both of their faces.

"Just...call me if you need anything." Beck said for 8 millionth time. "I'll be back in a month for like a week or so, I told the girls that, but incase they miss me or something, just assure them of that. And they can always call me, I will pick up no matter what I'm doing, I promise."

"Beck," Cat said smiling, "Robbie and I will take perfect care of the girls, We promise. Now go, or you'll miss your plane."

"Right." Beck said, he looked behind his friends and saw Ophelia and Juliet standing quietly. Even from where he was standing he could see the tears running down their cheeks. He frowned and walked over to them, kneeling so he could be the height of his three year old daughters. "Hey."

Juliet wiped away her tears and attempted a brave smile but it fell off almost instantly. She was only three, she shouldn't have to be brave. "Daddy, Please don't go."

Beck frowned again, combing her dark hair from her face, "Baby, We'll talk every day, morning and night, I promise. And I'll be home next month, and you can spend time with Robbie and Cat. Everything will be okay, I promise."

Juliet bit her lip and nodded, allowing Beck to turn his attention to the quieter of his two daughters. "Be brave for your sister, okay?"

Ophelia nodded and gave her dad a hug, allowing him to kiss her on the cheek. "Bye." She whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too Phee." He told her and then pulled away to look at Juliet, "I love you too J." He kissed her on the cheek before turning back to his car. "Take care of my girls." He said, looking directly at his friends. "Thank you."

He got in his car and waved to Cat, Robbie and the girls and then pulled out of his small driveway and onto the road ahead. He had taken the girls carseat out last night and put them in Cat's car, so now the car just felt empty. He was alone for most of the ride, right up until he got to the airport. That's when she decided to make her appearence.

"I don't like that your doing this." Jade said, her arms crossed, clearly angry.

"Yeah? Well when I adutitioned, I didn't know they were going to make me fly to NYC." Beck told her, rolling his eyes.

"You could've taken the girls with you."

"I don't have the money. Reason number one why I _had _to take this job. The grocery store doesn't pay the best Jade." He informed her, pulling into the airport parking lot.

"You left them with _Cat and Robbie_!" She cried, "They are hardly the best canidates for the job of taking care of our childern!"

"They are all I had!" Beck told her, getting irritated himself. "Your brother won't give me the time of _DAY_ since you died. He hates me Jade, and He hardly gives Ophelia or Juliet any attention. Gretchen calls to talk to them maybe once a month? Jade, It was them or Tori."

She huffed and crossed her arms, "I guess they're better than Vega."

Beck actually cracked a smile, "You would think after everything you've been through, you would get over your crazy hatred of Tori."

"Never."

* * *

><p>"No, I want Mr. Bear!" Juliet insisted,<p>

"I don't know where Mr. Bear is Juliet." Robbie said, "I'm sorry, Why don't you use Mrs. Waffles." He held out a floppy eared elephant. "She could be your sleepy-time companion tonight!"

"That's OPHELIA'S!" She yelled, tears leaking from her eyes. "I want Mr. Bear!"

Robbie put his head in his hands, "Cat...Do you know where Juliet's bear is?"

Cat appeared in the doorway of her room, her bright red hair in a high ponytail. "No, I would call Beck but he's not off his plane yet." She was holding Mr. Longneck in her hands and pursed her lips. "Here." She knelt down next to the little girl and offered her the giraffe. Juliet's little mouth curled into a smile and she took the stuffed animal.

"Thank you." She said, hugging her around the neck.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" Cat asked. Juliet nodded, making Cat smile. "Okay, Get into bed and I'll tell you one that your mommy and I made up ourselfs."

Juliet's face brightened at the mention of her mother, "Okay!" She ran and got under her covers, a smile spreading across her face.

Cat pulled up a chair from her desk and sat down next the little girl, "Once upon a time there was a little girl who always dreamed of being a princess..."

Robbie left the room, closing the door behind him. He peered into Ophelia's room where the little girl was already in her PJ's, looking at a picture book in her bed.

"Night Phee." He said quietly, not even sure if she would be able to hear him.

She looked up and smiled, looking more like her sister than usual and waved goodnight to him. He closed the door and headed back to the living room, He couldn't wait till he one day had childern of his own.


End file.
